Ai Shiteru
by still-smiling
Summary: If love is this eternal, omnipotent, all-controling thing, can it overcome death?


Ai Shiteru  
  
I looked out over the bloody mess I had created.  
  
She stood there looking down at the water, smiling. I looked at the shard I had just picked up, at what price? I almost lost her.  
  
My fist tightened around the shard.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
"Kagome come with me"  
  
She looked up from the water, her smile dissipated when she saw the look on my face. I felt a pang of guilt, why did I seem to have that effect on people.  
  
Nevertheless she turned and followed me. I led her deep into the forest, my forest. I didn't want anyone to hear us.  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
It was now dark out, I looked up at the stars, I should be happy, he said it, he said I love you. I felt tears well up in my eyes, not at this price, he wan' T happy truth be told, he would never be.  
  
I remember Naraku turning towards me, giving me a look of pure hatred. I remember Inuyasha stopping, looking at us, his face going blank, I remember Him yelling something at Naraku, and I remember Naraku telling me, I would die for it.  
  
That's all.  
  
Afterwards Sango ran over to me, she hugged me, and told me everything would be all right.  
  
I remember Miroku helping me up and smiling kindly at me.  
  
I don't know why.  
  
"Kagome, I do love you, but you must understand I can't lose you, you're leaving when you get back to the village" his eyes were full of pain.  
  
I simply nodded; I knew it wouldn't last forever.  
  
I could see tears along the rims of Inuyasha's eyes, for a split second, I swear I could see remembrance in his eyes.  
  
He leaned foreword and wrapped hiss arms around me, "I'm sorry" he whispered into my ears, "for everything, I'm sorry"  
  
I blinked the tears out of my eyes.  
  
I wanted to be with him, I'd give anything to be with him, I don't even understand what happened.  
  
I deserve to know.  
  
I sat up, Miroku was still awake.  
  
I crawled over to him and plopped down, "Miroku" I asked as he put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"what happened?" I leaned into Miroku's arms welcoming the warmth, he wasn't being lecherous, he was being sincere.  
  
He looked at me questioningly, "you don't remember?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
He sighed, "When Naraku cursed you-"  
  
My eyes widened, "cursed?" I looked at Miroku hell hole.  
  
He nodded, "he gave you three days to leave, or you would die"  
  
Three days, I only have three days left, I wanted to cry, that explained everything.  
  
"He was going to kill you right out, but Inuyasha offered his life"  
  
I simply froze, I didn't know what to say, I held in my breath, I couldn't bring myself to think.  
  
Miroku held me closer, and tried to calm me down.  
  
Suddenly I felt emotion flood into me, "No" I cried, "I'll go instead, this can't happen"  
  
"Kagome it's too late" Miroku, "Kagome he did it to save you, that's all he ever wanted was you"  
  
"I don't want to live if he doesn't," I whispered softly.  
  
"Kagome he gave his life so that you could live, he wanted you alive, don't let his death be in vain"  
  
I looked up at Miroku, "Why are you talking like he's already dead?"  
  
Miroku looked at me curiously, "Kagome he died, instantly, the moment he offered his life"  
  
I felt my air get caught in my throat as the Miroku's words echoed in my head; "he died instantly"  
  
I looked up into the tree where I had seen Inuyasha climb up into only an hour ago. It was empty.  
  
I stood up from Miroku's embrace and walked to the tree. I slowly climbed up into the branch; I laid myself against the trunk, like I had seen Inuyasha do so many times before.  
  
I felt my tears silently stream down my face. "I love you too" I whispered out into the cold night.  
  
A/N Sorry, I felt in a really sad mood today, I just watched city of angles, gone with that wind, and Titanic. I'm sorry if that was pathetic, but the saddest thing I ever wrote before that was the one time where I almost lost my favorite stuffed animal at the airport.  
  
Oh yeah and the title translate into I love you. Thanx 


End file.
